


[Fiber Art] Slip Stitch

by significantowl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Art, Fiber Art, Knitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/significantowl/pseuds/significantowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiber art to accompany Shiromori's wonderful fic Slip Stitch.  McFassy Autumn Extravaganza entry for Pripple's prompt:</p><p>They decide to knit scarves for each other. James is very good at it, but Michael ends up with something that is definitely not a scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fiber Art] Slip Stitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pripple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pripple/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slip Stitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017266) by [shiromori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiromori/pseuds/shiromori). 



> Thank you so much to Shiromori! I had fun creating little bits of knitting to go with your wonderful fic :)

The scarf James made for Michael:

The scarf Michael made for James:


End file.
